A hostage situation
by a weird nerd named patch
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Also, English is not my first language, so mistakes here and there can happen. I hope you enjoy the story, as I've been thinking about it for a while. Y/N Your name Y/F Your Father (since I'm too lazy to make up a name atm). The story takes place during the era of blackwatch
1. Chapter 1

You were the daughter of a high class criminal, who had been on the blacklist for a long time. The only reason he hadn't been caught yet, was because none of his crimes could directly be tied to him.  
It was a calm evening, when you decided to go take a shower. You had the house for yourself, except from the guards watching the place. Even when your father wasn't around, he always made sure there were high security on every property he owned. Both to keep out intruders, but also to throw authority off guard, so they wouldn't know which place he would stay at.

You were almost done rinsing the soap out of your hair, when the intruder alarm suddenly sounded. It caught you off guard, and you almost slipped in the bath. As quick as you possible could without falling, you grabbed a towel to cover your naked body, then went over to lock the door and turn off the lights. After all, one of the downsides of having such a powerful father, was that a lot of people wanted to get their hands on you. Which is also why you were trained for situations like this.  
While in the dark, you prepared for the worst. You put some soap in front of the locked door, in case the intruders should break in, and you tried to scout the room for something you could use to defend yourself. It wasn't exactly like a bathroom was ideal for this situation. You were naked with nothing but a towel, and it didn't have a lot of things you can use as a weapon. But you found an empty glass bottle, that used to have some special soap in it, and decided that it would do.

It felt like you were waiting forever... Waiting for something. Either a guard coming to tell you the coast was clear, or to the intruders to find you. Your heart was pounding so fast you could feel it in your throat. You felt like you were going to be sick. Then you heard it. Murmurs outside your door. You wanted to move closer to hear who it was, but decided against it. You didn't want to get caught after all. You were barely even able to breathe, just waiting for the voices to go away. But they didn't. They only got louder. Eventually you could hear them right outside your door. They were trying to open it. Although you couldn't make out what they were saying, you could hear that it wasn't someone who worked for you. With a shaky hand you tighted the grib on the bottle, while you used your other hand to hold up the towel.

It felt like hours before they got the open, but it was probably nothing more but a few minutes. It was too dark to see, but you could make out two shapes. One fell in the soaptrap you had made, and with that you crashed the glass bottle and charged against the other.

BAMF

Your head was pounding. Even with your eyes closed, you could see the light had been turned on. You could hear two male voices discuss. But you barely got to move before they stopped. Still holding onto your towel, you pushed yourself up on your elbow, where you suddenly were met with a pair of deep brown eyes.  
"Well, look who finally woke up. For a second, I thought I had knocked you out for good." The stranger had a strong southern accent and appeared to be dressed like some weird kind of goth cowboy. "You should be more careful who you attack, might've not been so lucky if it was someone else."  
You frowned your nose open his comment. "You're the one who broke into my home. What was I supposed to do?" you sneer back at him.  
"Alright, enough of this. Get up, you're coming with us." The other intruders voice was more deep and rough. He hurried over to you, so he could pull you up. He had a darker complex and his face full of scars. Unlike the cowboy, this intruder did not have kind eyes.  
"Christ Reyes, at least let the girl get dressed first!"  
"We have to go before back-up comes!"  
The man names Reyes took a quick look at you, before returning his gaze to the cowboy. "Alright, but make it quick. I'll make sure Genji's ready for the pick-up.' And just like that, he left.

The cowboy grabbed you by the elbow and followed you to your closet. He then stepped back and looked waitingly at you. You gave him a confused look back.  
"Well, hurry up and get dressed, unless you wanna go in yer towel. Reyes ain't known for being patient."  
"Do you have to watch?" you asked annoyed. One thing was having to get dressed for your kidnapping, but a whole nother was to get watched while doing so.  
The cowboy shrugged. "Have to make sure you don't do any funny business."  
And with a sigh, you tried to get dressed as fast as possible, while showing as little skin as possible. You just grabbed whatever was the first in the closet, but before you could manage to even get shoes on, Reyes showed up again. "C'mon, we have to go!" He shouted, while grabbing your arm. You tried to protest that you needed your shoes, but without luck. The cowboy did not lie, when he said Reyes wasn't a patient man, since that was enough for him to completely quit on trying to pull you with him. Instead he just grabbed you by the waist and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you like a dead piece of meat. You tried hitting and kicking him, while demanding for him to put you down, but he didn't care. He carried you effortless with him onto their transport, where he threw you into a holding cell. You charged up against him, but the door closed right in front of your face. Out of anger you kicked the metal door, which you instantly regretted.

Once the pain had left your bare foot enough for you to stand on it, you started to pace around in the room. It was obviously a holding cell, but there had to be some way out. There just had to be!


	2. Chapter 2

You were pacing back and forth in the barely lit room, trying to find a way out. High on adrenaline, nothing could get in your way to freedom. You must've scouted the entire room at least 10 times, before finding it. It was small, and so high you couldn't reach it, but you didn't care. It was your ticket out of here. A small airconditioner in the top corner. Although it was way up higher than you could reach, you weren't going to let that stop you.  
You backed up to the other end of the room, and ran as fast as you could towards the wall. You only managed to get a few feet up the wall, but that was fine. You could reach it. You knew it. You had to. And once again, you backed up and then ran with full speed. You must've done so three or four times before finally reaching it. You grabbed onto the part covering your window to freedom, and with all the strength you had in you, you pulled it off.  
When both you and it hit the ground, it made a louder noise than you had expected. Someone must've heard it. You hurried up, and ran back to the other end of the room again. You only had one shot. You had to do this.  
Running as fast as you possible could, you jumped up and grabbed onto the now open airconditioner. Full of adrenaline, you managed to pull yourself up into it. In any other scenario you would've never been able to pull that off. It didn't matter tho. Now you had to get away.

The taste of freedom remained short tho. As you had predicted, someone had indeed heard the crash. Right as you were about to pull in your foot, you could feel a hand on your ankle, starting to pull you out. You started kicking the hand, refusing to go without a fight, you were stronger than you've ever been and you were going to make this. Or, at least that's what you had hoped.  
Before you knew it, Reyes was standing in front of you, holding you up by the straps of shirt so you couldn't touch the ground.  
"What do you think you're doing." he gritted through his teeth. Without even thinking, you spit in his face and reached for his gun. Furiously, he threw you across the room. It didn't matter how tough you thought you were, he was tougher. As you were trying to get back, he kneeled down in front of you, resting one knee on top of you, so you couldn't get down. You looked back at him with pure hatred in your eyes, when he put a gun to your head.  
"I don't actually have to keep you alive, you know." His face was expressionless. He really didn't care whether or not you were alive.

You couldn't breathe underneath his weight. You just closed your eyes, waiting for him to fire his gun. But he didn't. Instead, he handcuffed your hands behind your back. "Next time you won't be so lucky." His voice was cold and rid of emotions.  
Paralyzed from fear, you didn't even notice he got up. It wasn't untill he was standing in the doorway, calling for someone named Genji to come. There was that name again. Genji.  
"Keep an eye her, so she won't try to run again." Reyes demanded.  
A short guy wearing some odd kind of armor entered the room. He walked over to a corner filled with shadows. He was silent. But you could feel his eyes on you through the darkness.

While you pushed yourself up to sit, it appeared he reached for his weapon. But unlikes Reyes and the cowboy, it wasn't a gun he reached for. It appeared to be a sword. He stood ready to draw his weapon, while you got up to sit. But he relaxed again, when you didn't move any further.  
The adrenaline was gone, and you were full of emotions. You had just been kidnapped. You were forced to change in front of a stranger, and you nearly got killed. Twice. Biting your lip, you moved your gaze from the man in the corner, to the ground.  
_Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. Whatever you do, don't cry! Don't let them see they got to you. Don't let them know your emotions. You can do this. Don't cry._ You kept thinking to yourself.

An eternity later, the vehicle finally stopped. You didn't dare to move. You didn't even dare to breathe. It was real. Too real. Nothing like drills you've had before, this was an actual kidnapping and you had reached your destination.  
Short time after stopping, the cowboy appeared in the doorframe. _Don't. Fucking. Cry._ As he walked towards you, you could feel yourself push away from him. But you didn't get far, before someone behind you stopped you, and pulled you up on your legs. It felt like you couldn't walk. It felt like your entire body had stopped working. Everything sounded like an echo to you.  
"Thanks Genji." Genji? But wasn't he in the other end of the room a second ago? How could he move so fast?  
The cowboy grabbed your arm and began dragging you with him. You felt like you were drowning. Like you were going to be sea sick.

Your mind had gone through every possible scenario before you could even take a step outside, and yet, not even your wildest fantasy could've come up with what you saw.  
_**Overwatch.**_ The first thing that met your eye was a tall, blonde male talking to Reyes. He looked angry, and once his eyes met yours, he appeared to get even more angry. He was yelling at Reyes, but you couldn't hear what. Next to him was a short, black haired lady, with a tattoo right underneath her eye. She looked equally mad, if not more. Genji, who had walked right behind you, finally passed you and you could get a better look at him. You almost stumbled back, when you realized it wasn't an armor he was wearing. It was him. He was half omnic?  
The blonde man talked shortly to the cowboy, but you didn't exactly catch what he said. Mainly because at the same second, a small brown haired girl appeared out of nowhere. She was talking with a british accent, and asked Genji about something before her eye caught you.

Before you could blink, she was standing right in front of you. Caught off guard, you fell into the cowboy who was still holding onto you.  
"Cheers love. Whatchu doing here? You don't look like the people we normally bring in."  
"Now's not a good time Lena." For some reason, the strong southern accent was the only thing keeping you together at the moment. There were just something about his voice, that somewhat calmed you down.

While getting escorted by the cowboy, you met quite some strange sights. For example a man as tall as a tree talking to a big bearded dwarf.  
Finally, you reached the room you were escorted to. An interrogation room. What were you doing there? You hadn't done anything wrong! Were they really going to make you pay for your fathers crimes?  
"Hold still." You felt the cowboy kneel down behind you, and a small shaky gasp left your lips. He was right behind you, you could feel his hands grace by your butt. It took all your willpower not to cry for help. Seconds later your hands were uncuffed.  
You pulled away from him as fast as possible once your hands were free. You stood a few feet away, facing him, while rubbing your now free hands. He looked like he was concidering wether he should stay or go. He stepped closer to you, resting a hand on your shoulder. "Ey, listen. I know it can be scary and all, but it really ain't that bad. You'll be fine." Even though you were missing the sincerly in his voice, it was enough to crack you down. Falling into his chest, with your arms wrapped around him, you broke into tears. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You were terrified, confused, sad, angry all at the same time.

You could feel on his body language that he didn't exactly know what to do, but he still tried. He put his arms around you and tried to lightly pat your back.

After some time, you finally managed to calm down again. You pulled away from him, keeping your gaze down. You did not want to face him after letting him see such a weak side of you.  
"A'ight. Commandor Morrison will soon come by to talk to you." And with a light and awkward pat on the shoulder, the cowboy left you all alone.

Pacing back and forth in the room while waiting, you were no longer feeling sad or scared. No, you were angry. They had no right to keep you there. They had no right to take you. You shouldn't have to pay for your fathers crimes.  
The door opened, and in walked the tall blonde guy together with the short lady, with the tattoo under her eye.  
"Hello, I'm commandor Jack Morrison, and this is my second-in-command Ana Amari. Please take a seat." He sounded so formal and polite. Both him and Ana sat down at the table, but you refused to sit. You were too angry to sit and talk with them like you were old pals.  
"You have no right of keeping me here!" You commanded, standing tall with your arms crossed over your chest.  
"We know that. And, we're very sorry about the situation you've been put in. Reyes has a bad habit of doing the first thing that comes to his mind." His words took you by surprise. You hadn't actually thought they would be so kind to you. Nor that they would agree with you.  
"So, you'll let me go?" You asked hopefully.  
"Unfortunately, that is not possible." Amari said. She had a kind, but stern voice. "You see, you're father is a very dangerous man." "Yea, but I'm not! And I shouldn't have to pay for his crimes!" You could see Ana wasn't a lady who were used to being cut off like that.  
"No, you're not. But with you on our hands, we have the upper side. We can negotiate with your father about resigning in return for you. Therefore, we sadly cannot let you go."

Your eyes kept wandering from Jack to Ana. You couldn't believe what they were saying. For a second, for a split second, you really did think this was all a mistake, a mix-up and that they were going to let you go. But they weren't. You were kept hostage, being used as a tool against your own father. It made you feel sick... It made you feel... Lightheaded... Dizzy... Weak... 


End file.
